The Change (Eluna)
Chapter one Fighting along side Sylvanas, Elüna Astrüm would gladly give her existence for her dark queen. As her only bidding in life was to eradicate all living beings in Azeroth and make it the world where the dead would walk. Many things have changed since then, many things indeed.. It started as any meeting the Embrace would hold. Master Vermogen would make his grand entrance after the introduction from Elüna. He would stand there in all his glory and splendor, eyes flaming, the cold dank air crackling around him. His presence was ominous and could chill even the hardest of the Forsaken. "Dear brothers and sisters of the Embrace, hear me!" his voice boomed as it pierced the ears of those who still had them. He continued after clearing his rotting throat as he surveyed the attending crowd "I have news to tell you.. it is the Horde." He peered over at Mistress Elüna, as he did he felt an unease in her but brushed it off as she just smiled at him. "The Covenant has begun, and all plans are at full force. We will go ahead with the eradication of the Alliance." the crowed cheered, a few where clearly drunk. "There will be a meeting soon between members of the Covenant, where all races and members of many guilds will meet to find out the best way to go about their demise." Proud of his speech, Vermogen again looked over at the Elüna. Her somewhat flawless face showed her deep blue lips curling in an evil grin. Was she grinning because of the speech, the covenant, or some other hidden agenda. Vermogen could still not shake the feeling that something was about to happen, but yet again he turned to the crowd and continued his speech. Elüna did not register Vermogen looking at her. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts, the evil grin yet again forming on her lips. Her fingers moving in a rotating motion, her palm started to glow slightly. "ENOUGH!" Her voice thundered as she punched her fist towards Vermogen, and a split second after she had opened her hand Vermogen was turned into a wandering sheep. "I will not stand by and let you taint the Embrace! You will die by my hand this night; I will dance on your ashes and drink of your blood, Vermogen!" "What is this Elüna? Have you gone mad!” Ghuul said as he was clearly taken aback by the sudden display of treason. The other attendees where shocked at what happened, some to drunk to care. One even got a wide smirk on his face as he cackled softly. "You speak of alliances, and pacts.. This is not the way of the Embrace, nor is it the way of the Forsaken. I have stood by long enough, watching you change our very reason for being. The soul reason Embrace of Death exists! Not anymore Vermogen, not anymore!" As the last words escaped her mouth, Vermogen transformed into himself again. As he staggered to get his bearings, the air started getting colder and an invisible shield formed around his body. "What are you doing Elüna, have you gone absolutely insane?" He shouted as ice started forming around his fingertips. Elüna hit him with a blast of fire and transported herself behind him and unleashed a wind of snow and ice. Turning, Vermogen managed to release a piercing shard of ice directly into Elüna's stomach. The shard went into her as blood started dripping from her mouth. "It will take more then that to stop me Vermogen, I will have your head..." and in the blink of an eye she was behind the crowd getting on her horse. Before anyone had the time to react she was riding away and only a faint manic cackle could be heard. The onlookers began running towards their horses as Vermogen stopped them dead in their tracks. "Do not follow her.. I have a feeling we will be meeting her again soon enough.." Chapter two Many things in the Embrace started to crack.. voices in their heads, voices that would tell them that Vermogen was going to kill them. Vermogen also heard his share of voices, voices that told him to do what he always wanted to do, to let his inhibitions just flow.. "Kill them Vermogen, kill them.." they would shout. He could not shut them out, all day long they would speak to him. As Ghuul walked in, he gave a concerned look at his Master. "Sir, are you alright? You look pale, more then usual.." "I am fine.. but we need to find Elüna, and quickly. Our Queen has given us orders to stop her at any cost. She has become a liability of the Forsaken. To many eyes are on this, and it would only be fair that we give her the release she must be craving right now." he picked up a book and started looking trough it. "My master, may I ask what that is?" Ghuul got cold shivers from the Dark book which was held in Vermogen's rotting hand. "This my dear friend, this is Elüna's salvation.. when I read the words from this book out loud, the scourge in her will be eradicated. Not only that, but it will also.." He paused as he put the book down, then looked up at Ghuul with a sad expresion "..Kill her." "Vermogen! You can not imply that we are to kill her... She has not been anything but loyal to the Forsaken, to us.. to the Queen." Clenching his fists, he turned his head sideways, refusing to come to terms with the inevitable. "I am afraid so my friend... I am afraid so..." He slumped down in his chair and continued to look at the crackling fire in front of him. Chapter three A few days later all of the Embrace where gathered for what would be a sad night indeed. Elüna, who had served the Forsaken so well, always without question she would obey her superiors. "Brothers and sisters of the night! Tonight we ride out.. we will track down Elüna, and we will stop her." Vermogen looked at the proud warriors of the Forsaken in front of him. "Her betrayal will not go un-punished. Our Queen has asked us to stop her, and to give her the release she so much deserves... the release from this world, this existence." A roar could be heard from the crowd, but at the same time a silence fell over them shortly after. A silence of contemplation, one of sorrow and remorse. They all started their quest into the Plaguelands. As they came closer and closer to where the scouts had said Elüna was hiding, the voices in their heads grew higher, and more persuasive. The weak ones would falter first, they would go insane and either run away or just fall over. Vermogen gave the order to ignore it and to continue. The ruined shrine in front of them glowed with an omnius aura of death and mayhem. The ones standing stood looking at it, their bones would chill and the little hair they had left would stand up. Not many things scared the Forsaken, but the Scourge... the Scourge was another matter all together. A silhouette of a slim female could be seen walking towards them from the entrance of the shrine. "Elüna..." Vermogen mumbled as he looked in horror at the sight before him. The Scourge had removed almost all traces of her prior being. She wasn't the female with flawless skin and glowing yellow eyes anymore. No, now she was a walking zombie, her skin was torn, her eyes black with hate and half her face was missing. "Elüna... I.." before he could finish the sentence the voice boomed in his head, but the voice was very much Elüna's now.. not the voice that had spoken to him before. "Silence insect! I knew you would come Vermogen, I knew you would want to stop me... to stop the Scourge. But tonight you fall, and it will only be the beginning of the destruction of the Forsaken. We will first get rid of you, then we will take the rest of this pathetic world.." Slice, the assassin rogue had snuck up behind her, trying to catch her off guard. That was a mistake which he paid for. She turned around gripped his throat and flung him at Gorthol, the Warlock standing next to Ghuul. Ghuul, shocked at her display of strength started chanting, darkness forming around him, the air would suddenly start to evaporate and his hands would conjure up dark matter which he would then fling at Elüna. One hit her in the left arm, the other was waved away like it was but a fly in the air. "Keep her busy! Give her all you got, do not stop my friends, do not stop!" Vermogen would shout at his comrades. As they all started to attack, the mages would throw fireball upon fireball, along with frostbolts and arcane missiles. The Warlocks would chant together and summon demons under their spell, which would in turn attack her head on. The Warriors would let nothing stop them, they would fling their weapons with deadly accuracy. But it was all for nothing. Elüna would counter all of them, some would hit, but she would only flinch, and then attack back. As Vermogen stood by, looking at his comrades, his friends and allies would be in the battle that would decide the faith of the Embrace, he took out the black book which was made out of the skin of humans, and covered in symbols from the past. He held the book as he looked at the battle in front of him. And he started chanting the ancient tongue of the Titans, each word gave a resonating boom in the vicinity. Before the last word was spoken, Elüna looked at him and for the first time since the battle started, he saw her real eyes, and they told him thank you. A light came striking down from the heavens above, and flung the remaining combatants out of harms way as Ms. Astrüm was engulfed by the white light. A piercing scream could be heard from its middle, and when the light faded, all that was left where the Emblem of Argent Dawn, the one symbol of hope against the Scourge.. the one thing Elüna was proud to be a part of. There where no cheers, no roaring from the ones standing.. only silence. As they stood up and staggered over to what was left, Vermogen whispered to the winds. "Be well my friend, you have done your part for the Forsaken, now it is time for us to do ours.." Chapter four Far away from the battle, in the sands of Silithus, a shape lay dormant in the sand, almost covered in it. Alizia of the Last Stand did her rounds in this desolate place to protect Azeroth from the invasion of the Ahn'Qiraj, came over the shape in the sand and went to investigate. What she saw made her gasp, as not many things did. The person below her was one she had seen before, one she had fought along side many times in the past. "Elüna..." He threw her on his mount and rushed her back to the Last Stands quarters. There she was healed, her mind a blank from her internal battle with the Lich King. Months had past since she was discovered on a routine mission in Silithus. Her powers had grown and her friendship with her new allies as well. Yet she did not know who she was, she was like a blank book yet to be written in. The guild of extraordinary fighters from all over Azeroth helped slay some of the worlds most vicious enemies, before their feet would lay demons and gods alike. Nothing could stop their stampeding reign of destruction upon all evil. Ragnaros, Nefarian and many others saw their demise at the hands of the worlds mightiest heroes. Yet, a voice deep inside started calling to her again. She weakened, her very essence started to falter. Her friends started loosing her, they would do what they could to keep her with them, not letting her slip away. But alas, that is what happened, her very being would be gone. They would continue their righteous battle against evil, as the Burning Legion would announce their attack on Azeroth, and as they stood on the threshold of a new world, in a distant place on the very outskirts of the universe. They gathered, an army of unstable force, of unwavering determination. They where Azeroth's last line of defense and they took the last stand. The battle waged, lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Their bodies rifled with scars from the legion of Sargeras, scares which they wore like medallions of honor. A place was set for them in history. Their valor and sacrifice was just what Azeroth needed to survive the coming onslaught, without their courage and strength their home world would have surely have been gone. Elüna, an enigma, had disappeared in the heat of battle. And was nowhere to be found. Their hearts grew heavy from the loss of their comrades in war, many died and only their memory would live on in the hearts of the survivors. It would be months before anything else where to happen. But as sure as the sun would rise and set, so would evil arise yet again to claim all living in the world. The seed had been planted at the very beginning, the evil that grew inside Elüna with the help of the Lich King himself. She was to be a lonely puppet in the play to rip the very heroes apart by their seams. Her job was to make the very heroes of Azeroth question their actions, to make them wage war amongst each other. Although unsuccessful, Arthas saw promise in her, he would give her a second chance. So as the scourge made plans to yet again destroy the world, the heroes would make their journey to Northerend where they would make a stand against a tyrant, a being of so much hatred that he would be evil personified. At the shores she stood, looking out over the great sea and awaiting her so called friends to come. Would her friends see the evil brewing inside her body, or would they focus on all the good in her heart. Could she be saved, or was she a lost cause in the fight against the Lich King... Category:Stories